kingdom hearts: La ira de la organización xiii 2
by alanhosking
Summary: mi version adaptada de mi anterior fanfic.
1. prologo

KH: Cap1. Iniciando clases.

¿Porque existe el corazón?

Alan: ¿Quién Eres y por qué me preguntas eso?

?: Pronto sabrás quien soy, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Alan: Espera ven aquí.

Mama de Alan: Alan te esperan.

Alan: Otra vez ese sueño, Ahh.

Alan: YA VOY.

Roxas: Por fin llegaste, creí que te quedarías dormido para siempre.

Alan: No me fuñas, rubio patético.

Sora: ¿Por qué siempre eres tan distanciado?

Alan: No es tu problema, cerebro de ajonjolí.

Roxas: Por ahí llegan Namine y Kairi.

Namine: ¿Cómo están chicos?

Kairi: Te falto preguntarle a sora.

Sora: Kairi no seas tosca.

Kairi: ¿Yo tosca?, Tu eres el que tiene los zapatos desatados.

Alan: Tienes 13 años y ¿no te sabes amarrar los zapatos?

Roxas: Sora ¿tú no sabes atarte los zapatos?

Sora: Yo si se.

Alan: Vamos que nos retrasamos.

Namine: Si ya quiero conocer a los nuevos.

Alan: ¡Yo no!

Roxas: No seas agrio.

Si ese soy yo Alan Hosking Rivera Vivo en Islas del Destino pero soy originario de Villa Crepúsculo estudio en un instituto el uniforme es una camisa blancas en las mangas los colores son rojo y verde y el pantalón es de color rojo, azul o negro.

Alan: Llegamos, por fin.

Namine: No estoy acostumbrada al esfuerzo físico.

Alan: Pues as ejercicio.

Namine: ¿Y qué crees que hicimos?

Alan: Caminar y después correr un poco.

Namine: ¿Un poco?, sentí que le dimos la vuelta al país.

Alan: Tu lo sentiste por que no estas acostumbrada al esfuerzo físico.

Roxas: Mejor vamos a la sala de actos.

Sora: Si mejor corremos.

Alan: Let's Go.

Minutos después.

Alan: Llegamos.

Profesora: Bien están todos, empecemos.

Alan: Rápido, que me quiero ir.

Profesora: Bienvenidos a este nuevo año ahora presentare a los nuevos profesores: El profesor Vexen quien les dará ciencia a los de octavo, Axel quien les dará matemática.

Alan: ¿Un piro maniático pelirrojo nos va dar mates?

Namine, Roxas, Kairi y Sora se echaron a reír al oír ese comentario.

Profesora: Ahora pasamos a los alumnos nuevos: Xion de 16 años, Víctor Ángel de 13 años. Bueno Hasta pronto alumnos.

Todos se retiran mientras los nuevos buscan a sus compañeros para que los guíen por la escuela.

Xion: Hola, ¿Ustedes conocen a Alan Hosking?

Namine: Si él es un amigo nuestro, míralo ahí está con esos chicos.

Xion: Gracias.

Alan: Ok. Tenemos como profesor un piro maniático y un nerd extraño. ¿Qué os parece?

Xion: ¿Eres Alan?

Alan: Si.

Xion: Esta ficha dice que soy tu compañera.

Alan: Ok.

?:¡DONDE ESTAN LOS NUEVOS!

Alan: ¡Corran por ahí viene Seifer y el piro maniático también!

Xion: ¿Por qué?

Alan: Porque va a haber fuego y no es literal.

Xion: Ok.

Después de correr llegan a un salón de clases.

Alan: Aquí estaremos seguros.

Seifer: Los encontré.

Roxas: Corran.

Seifer: No lo harán.

Seifer y sus compañeros acorralan a Alan y los demás.

Alan: Váyanse.

Seifer: Danos a la chica.

Alan: Que tal sino.

Roxas: Es nueva déjenla en paz.

Sora: Si.

Seifer: Y si no lo hacemos ¿Qué nos harás?

Alan: Te patearemos lo que tienes de cerebro.

Roxas y Sora: Si, espera ¿QUE?

Alan: Lo que oyeron.

Seifer: OK.

Y empieza una pelea.

Alan: Off.

Roxas: Tengo sangre en la cabeza y es mía.

Sora: No, es mía.

Alan: No, es de Seifer.

Roxas: ¡Enserio!

Alan: NO, es tuya.

Seifer: Me han ganado.

Sora: Es empate.

Seifer: Obtendremos a esa chica. Te lo juramos.

Alan: Ok, Bye.

Sora: Mejor vamos a la clase.

Roxas: Si.

Mientras en un lugar remoto.

Axel: He localizado a Xion, Necesito que vengas por ella.

? : De acuerdo, Axel ¿Por qué matemáticas?

Axel: No ha sido mi elección era la única materia que quedaba, veré como me las arreglos.

?: De acuerdo, Vexen se reirá mucho de esto.

Fue lo último que dijo el ser extraño, iba encapuchado y desapareció en una especie de puerta oscura, parecía tener la edad de 16 años.

Axel: No lo dudo.

En el instituto:

La primera clase del grupo de jóvenes era ciencias con el profesor Vexen.

Vexen: Bien alumnos, les dejare esto claro cualquier broma yo mismo me ocupare de darle un severo castigo, un muy gélido castigo.

Sora: Un loco amante del frio.

Alumnos: jajajajajajajaja.

Vexen: Así que usted es el payaso de la clase, vera que tan loco puedo llegar a ser. Bien hoy primer día por culpa del payaso aquí presente tendremos un examen.

Alan: Sora VOY A MATARTE.

Xion: Si los alumnos no se te adelantan primero.

Kairi: Tenías que abrir la boca.

Vexen: Este examen vale la mitad de su calificación de este mes.

Alumnos: O.O

Roxas: Sora hará mi examen ¿verdad?

Vexen: Si quieres reprobar sí.

Alumnos: Jajajajajajaja.

Vexen: Bien, Xion…. Venga por los exámenes.

Xion se levantó algo tímida de su asiento a hacer el mandado y cuando tomo los exámenes para entregarlos

Vexen: Mucha suerte.

Xion lo vio extrañada.

Xion: Gracias.

Vexen: Desde que tengan su hoja en la mano inicien.

El examen era el más difícil que habían visto en sus vidas y por cada alumno que no se sabía una respuesta Sora recibía un insulto mentalmente y a veces no tan mental...

Alan: Maldito seas Sora.

Xion: Estupido.

Roxas: Animal

Seifer: Hijo de….

Kairi: Baboso.

Namine: Torpe

Vexen: Payaso.

Sora: Entendí para la próxima me callo.

Seifer: No habrá próxima para ti.

Alan: Te destrozare la boca.

Víctor: Ya no se pasen. El tarupido no lo hizo a propósito.

Selphie: Idiota.

Vexen: Ya cállense.

El examen por fin termino y la mayoría reprobó, cuando Sora salió de la escuela salió corriendo para que no lo mataran, el profesor Vexen veía los resultados de los exámenes una de las pocas que había aprobado había sido Xion.

Vexen: Niña bastante interesante.

Un corredor oscuro se abrió en el salón de clases y de ahí salió un miembro de la Organización 13, no llevaba la capucha puesta, era de piel morena, ojos amarillos, pelo negro.

Nivax: Así que Xion aprobó el examen.

Vexen: Así es, es una chica bastante interesante a diferencia de los otros que son unos ineptos.

Nivax: Se ve que tuviste un día interesante, vendré por Xion después.


	2. el secuestro de xion

Cap. 2. El secuestro de Xion.

Xion: No, atrás vete.

?: Te tengo, vienes conmigo Xion.

Xion: Ayuda.

Alan: Ahhh.

Madre de Alan: Alan, despierta te buscan.

Alan: Ahh, Xion.

Mientras tanto Namine, Xion y Kairi esperaban a los demás y a Sora para golpearlo.

Xion: Bueno, Esperamos a los chicos y a Sora para golpearlo.

?: Vengo por ti, Xion.

Xion: ¿Quién Eres?

?: Soy Nivax de la organización xiii.

Namine: ¿Organización xiii?

Nivax: Si.

Nivax agarra a Xion por el cuello y se dirige a un corredor de la oscuridad pero en eso llegan Alan, Roxas, Víctor y Sora

Xion: No, atrás vete.

Nivax: Te tengo, vienes conmigo Xion.

Xion: Ayúdenme chicos.

Alan: Espera Xion.

Nivax: Adiós.

Víctor: No, Xion.

Era tarde Nivax había entrado en el corredor de la oscuridad con Xion llevándolos a un lugar lejos a otro mundo a un sitio donde los chicos jamás la encontrarían.

Alan: No.

Víctor: ¡Xionnnnnnnnnnn!

Namine: No puede ser.

Sora: ¿Quién era él?

Alan: No me importa quién sea lo encontrare y traeré de vuelta a Xion.

Víctor: Yo te acompaño.

Roxas, Sora y las chicas: Nosotros también iremos.

?: Yo también iré.

Alan: ¿Diego Mendoza?

Diego: Si. A mí me agradaba la chica y quiero conocer otros mundos.

Alan: Tú ni le hablabas ¿Que tan amigo de ella eres?

Diego: Solo vamos.

Alan: Si haremos una barca.

Roxas: Lo haremos.

Los chicos se dirigirán a la escuela para después empezar la barca y buscar a Xion y con esto empezaran nuevas aventuras.


End file.
